Mirror's Edge unlockables
In-Game Unlockables After finishing certain Chapters, more and more images are unlocked as extras in the game. Images range from concept/development art for characters and items in the game, minimalist art found on the walls of the offices Faith have traveled through, and other art pieces that are involved in the game's development. Gallery File:Faith sketches.jpg|1 - Faith sketches File:2 - Faith sketch.png|2 - Faith sketch File:3 - Faith concept.png|3 - Faith concept File:4 - Magazine cover 1.png|4 - Magazine cover 1 File:5 - Magazine cover 1 - detail.png|5 - Magazine cover 1 - detail File:6 - Magazine cover 2.png|6 - Magazine cover 2 File:7 - Magazine cover 2 - detail.png|7 - Magazine cover 2 - detail File:8 - Magazine cover 3.png|8 - Magazine cover 3 File:9 - Magazine cover 3 - detail.png|9 - Magazine cover 3 - detail File:10 - Magazine cover 4.png|10 - Magazine cover 4 File:11 - Magazine cover 4 - detail.png|11 - Magazine cover 4 - detail File:12 - The City 1.png|12 - The City 1 File:13 - The City 2.png|13 - The City 2 File:14 - The City 3.png|14 - The City 3 File:15 - The City 4.png|15 - The City 4 File:16 - The City 5.png|16 - The City 5 File:17 - The City 5 - detail.png|17 - The City 5 - detail File:18 - The City 6.png|18 - The City 6 File:19 - The City 6 - detail.png|19 - The City 6 - detail File:20 - The City 7.png|20 - The City 7 File:21 - The City 8.png|21 - The City 8 File:22 - The City 9.png|22 - The City 9 File:23 - The City 10.png|23 - The City 10 File:24 - Characters - Celeste sketches.png|24 - Characters - Celeste sketches File:25 - Characters - Celeste concept.png|25 - Characters - Celeste concept File:CPF Concept 1.jpg|26 - Characters - CPF concepts 1 File:27 - Characters - CPF concepts 2.png|27 - Characters - CPF concepts 2 File:28 - Characters - Jacknife sketches.png|28 - Characters - Jacknife sketches File:29 - Characters - Jacknife concept.png|29 - Characters - Jacknife concept File:30 - Characters - Merc concept.png|30 - Characters - Merc concept File:31 - Characters - Miller sketches.png|31 - Characters - Miller sketches File:32 - Characters - Miller concept.png|32 - Characters - Miller concept File:33 - Characters - Ropeburn sketches.png|33 - Characters - Ropeburn sketches File:34 - Characters - Ropeburn concept.png|34 - Characters - Ropeburn concept File:35 - Characters - SWAT sketches.png|35 - Characters - SWAT sketches File:36 - Characters - SWAT concept.png|36 - Characters - SWAT concept File:37 - Characters - Pursuit sketches.png|37 - Characters - Pursuit sketches File:38 - Characters - Pursuit concept.png|38 - Characters - Pursuit concept File:Runners.jpg|39 - Characters - Runners File:MercHideout1.jpg|40 - Misc - Merc's lair 1 File:MercHideout2.jpg|41 - Misc - Merc's lair 2 File:42 - Misc - The bag.png|42 - Misc - The bag File:43 - Misc - Cut interrogation scene.png|43 - Misc - Cut interrogation scene File:44 - Misc - The Shard servers.png|44 - Misc - The Shard servers File:45 - Misc - The PK training facility.png|45 - Misc - The PK training facility File:46 - Misc - Painting 1.png|46 - Misc - Painting 1 File:47 - Misc - Painting 2.png|47 - Misc - Painting 2 File:48 - Misc - Painting 3.png|48 - Misc - Painting 3 File:49 - Cover sketches 1.png|49 - Cover sketches 1 File:50 - Cover sketches 2.png|50 - Cover sketches 2 File:51 - Cover sketches 3.png|51 - Cover sketches 3 Category:Media